candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Mixer
is a late-game blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It debuts in the 90th episode, Brulee Bay, with the first level being level 1326. It is capable of spawning or replacing objects with predetermined blockers for a predetermined move interval. Appearances For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Properties The evil spawner is perhaps the most threatening blocker yet, along with the chocolate spawner. The blocker looks like a clock interface with two battery meters either side of it (see above). After a predetermined number of turns (usually 3, but sometimes even 2 as seen in level 1350), the evil spawner will spawn a blocker on squares within its radius. If these blockers are not cleared, the evil spawner will spawn blockers further outside its radius. Locked evil spawners first appear at Level 1590, these will not spawn or progress unless the lock is broken. Currently the evil spawner can spawn: Marmalade, regular icing, multilayered icing (3 layers as of level 1362, and 5 layers as of level 1448), chocolate, candy bombs, liquorice locks, and liquorice swirls. It may even be able to spawn popcorn, sugar chests, locked chocolate, or even remove tiles in the future. The type of blockers which the evil spawner spawns is determined for each level. *If the spawner can spawn chocolate, and it will spawn the blockers on the next move, it will still spawn chocolate (or other elements) even if you have broken some in your last move. Therefore, chocolate spawns much more rapidly than a regular chocolate or a chocolate spawner. They can only be stopped if the evil spawner takes damage. *In several levels (like level 1328), it can spawn more than one type of blocker. Currently the highest number of blockers evil spawner can spawn in one level is ten. **Currently, only ten elements can be spawned by the evil spawner. **In all cases save special spawners, they spawn the blocker types in a predetermined order. Hence, a spawner programmed to spawn candy bombs, licorice swirls, and licorice locks, will always spawn candy bombs first, then licorice swirls, then licorice locks, and finally back again, repeating the cycle. **Special spawners are given its own element code, and can spawn all ten blockers in any order. **If it can spawn a list of certain blockers, when it spawns one kind of them, it will ignore every other blocker in the spawning list. For example, if an evil spawner can create bombs and swirls, it will never turn bombs into swirls, or vice versa. *If it spawns marmalade or liquorice locks, it covers existing candies and ingredients. If it spawns bombs, all candies will be converted to bombs yet keep the same colour. Unlike chocolate, they still will spawn the element even if you have cleared some of them in your last move. For other blockers spawned, they will replace any possible object within range, including precious special candies! *Each evil spawner is independent and can spawn their own set of blockers. If there are multiple evil spawners, the total number of elements spawned will be increased. **However, the characteristic of the spawners (elements, amount, spawn interval) are still determined by level, and in each level, the spawners have the same characteristic. Currently, no level has one spawner which can spawn different elements, amounts, or intervals than another one. **For example, you are playing a level featuring two evil spawners. The evil spawners spawn eight icing squares every three moves. Assuming you do not delay the spawners, at the turn the evil spawners will spawn icing, each spawner spawns up to eight icing squares each, which means up to sixteen icing squares can be spawned! *Some levels may temporarily or even completely rely on evil spawners, such as level 1337. It replaces the thick icings (up to 5 layers) by chocolate (only 1 layer) when it spawns. **In level 1457, you must completely rely on evil spawners to require the orders because they spawn the blockers that do not exist on initial board, yet they are included on the orders. *No evil spawner may lock other evil spawners or chocolate spawners, even if they are programmed to lock candies. Unlike the chocolate spawner, the evil spawner is destructible. It takes five hits, either by matching candies adjacent to it or by hitting it directly with special candies. When a match is made next to the spawner, or it is hit by special candies, it will have a spark, meaning that it has become damaged, and be delayed for one move. The degradation stages of evil spawners are subtly noticable. Jelly squares can be hidden under the evil spawner. After the fifth hit, it will cause a 5x5 explosion (similar to the effects of the wrapped + wrapped combination, but only once), which will harm other evil spawners and blockers within range. First appearances by blocker and properties: *Level 1326: Marmalade (first official appearance) *Level 1328: Candy bombs and liquorice swirls (also the first time the evil spawner can spawn up to 3 different blockers) *Level 1329: Regular icing *Level 1332: Chocolate *Level 1333: 2-layered icing *Level 1334: Jelly under the evil spawner *Level 1350: Increased spawn rate, at every two moves *Level 1362: 3-layered icing *Level 1398: Liquorice locks *Level 1448: First special evil spawner (Can spawn any of the ten elements in any order) *Level 1451: 4 and 5-layered icing (for regular spawners) *Level 1590: Evil Spawner in liquorice lock. They do not progress until the lock is broken. *Level 1608: Evil spawners in liquorice locks Platform differences Web version *After 5th hit, it will first stop spinning, and explode after current cascade ends. **It explodes after conveyor belts move. **If this happens in the last move, it does not explode. *It can replace multilayered icings with ones with different layers. (i.e. It can replace 2-layered icing with 3-lyered ones.) *Jelly fish can damage the spawners. Mobile version *It will explode immediately upon taking 5th hit. *When it spawns multilayered icings, it ignores other multilayered icings, regardless of their remaining layers. (i.e. If one is going to spawn 3-layered icing, it will not turn 2-layered ones into 3-layered ones.) *Jelly fish will avoid the spawners, like against popcorns. Trivia *This blocker was originally supposed to be introduced in the 64th episode, Minty Meadow, but was removed two weeks before the release. *This is the newest blocker in the game. *Before they were introduced, the cream in the evil spawner was white; but shortly after Brulee Bay was released, it was changed to pink. **The spawner with white cream can still be found in previous mobile versions. *On web version, when the evil spawner covers a candy or replaces it with a blocker, it shoots out the cream. **It seems to get overheat whenever taking damage. *The evil spawner on mobile version features a bigger clock face. *If there are multiple evil spawners on the board, damaging one does not affect other spawners' interval. *The evil spawner can be destroyed by lollipop hammer, sweet teeth, or jelly fish (if there is a jelly under it). *The sound of it to the fifth hit sounds like broken glass sound. *The explosion of evil spawner is similar to a double wrapped candy combination: **On web version it can "push" objects away. **On mobile version, you can see a yellow wrapped candy briefly before explosion. *The evil spawner charges up before conveyor belts move. Even if a cascade after belt movement damages the spawners, the process will not be delayed. *This is one of the elements which is not introduced in Dreamworld, since it has only 665 levels. This includes elements which are introduced in Reality after the end of Dreamworld but are added after the removal of the toffee tornado. *No evil spawners appeared in Mount Chocolympus and Wacky Waterhole. *Level 1448 is the level with an evil spawner which can spawn most amount of blockers with 10 (Liquorice lock, liquorice swirl, chocolate, candy bomb, marmalade, regular icing, two-layered icing, three-layered icing, four-layered icing, and five-layered icing). It is also the first level where 4 and 5 layered icing can be spawned by the evil spawner and is the last level where something can be spawned by the evil spawner for the first time. As of this level all 10 blockers that can be spawned by the evil spawner have been spawned at least once. *Starting from level 1590 there are evil spawners in liquorice locks. The evil spawner in a liquorice lock will not work at all until the lock is removed (and needs special candies or combinations near enough to the spawner to remove the lock). Gallery Add 'heavily damaged' version of these sprites. There is a subtle difference, but you will find out on YouTube! Web version= Evilanimated.gif|Evil Spawner's first phase Evilanimated3.gif|Evil Spawner's second phase Evilanimated5.gif|Evil Spawner's third phase Evilanimated2.gif|Evil Spawner slightly damaged during first phase Evilanimated4.gif|Evil Spawner slightly damaged during second phase Evilanimated6.gif|Evil Spawner slightly damaged during third phase Evil Spawner.png|The evil spawner's first version, present for only a short time since Brulee Bay's release. |-| Mobile version= Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Immovable blockers